Never Fear! Lavi Is Here!
by ShippperTrashhh808
Summary: Allen gets more than he bargained for when he answers his stupid phone at 2 in the morning...
1. The Phone Call

' _IT'S RAINING MEN! HALLELUJAH! IT'S RAINING MEN! AMEN! I'M GUNNA GO OUT, I'M GONNA LET MYSELF GET SOAKING WET-!"_

Allen groggily slammed his hand onto his night stand, moving it around hazardously for the small device. Picking up his phone, he hit the little green button and sighed after looking at the contact name.

"...What Lavi?"

"Geeeeze! Is that any way to talk to your bestest friend in the whole wide world?"

"It's fucking 2 in the morning Lavi, I just saw you, like, 5 hours ago, what could you possibly want to talk about?" Allen grunted, sitting back against his headboard. He could feel his eye lids start to droop down again at every passing second. He stared at his pillow in yearning, wishing he could just lay his plan cheek against the cool silk. Lavi's dejected sigh made him snap back to reality. Hopefully Allen could solve his friends problem in a few seconds.

"Im lonely moyashi-tan!"

"It's Allen, you bloody wanker-"

"Yeah yeah whatever, I just was calling because I wanted some company."

Allen perked up a bit, through the mist of his exhaustion, he still managed to muster up some concern for the red head.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come over?"

"Hahah awww Moyashi-tannnn! You're so cute and sweet! But nah! I just wanted to complain." He sighed, getting more comfortable in his bed again. If it wasn't that big of an issue, why the hell was he calling?

"Okay...so...what's wrong?" Allen's fingers knotted into the white fuzzy blanket covering his lower body as he waited for a response.

"I just said what was wrong silly! I want company! Like...in a relationship wise!"

"Lavi? You go home with a different girl every night-"

"NOOOO! That's different! I want someone to hold! You know? Someone to wake up to and go to bed with. Someone who calls me an idiot but in a jokingly loving way...yI want someone who looks at me like I'm their everything...you know? Like the way you look at Yuu-Chan!"

A scorching heat dusted across the brit's pale cheeks.

"E-EH!? W-what are you t-talking about?! I-I don't like that jerk! I don't look at him in any special stupid way! What are you even bloody thinking?! _ME_ like _THAT jerk?!_ N-no way in hell! I-I mean-"

A loud laugh sounded from the other line.

"Allen? It's okay...seriously I can tell you like him..."

"...Am I that obvious?" It came out as a hushed whisper, as if he was scared the wannabe samurai was there and could hear every word of it.

"What?! No! No no no no...well...kinda...maybe a little? Okay...a lot.."

Allen groaned, laying back fully and covered his face with a pillow. He debated wether or not he wanted to smother himself to death now, or face Lavi and the embarrassment later on.

"Hey...Moyashi-tan? It's okay, I won't tell him. I promise. But I do have one question?" There was a slight pause, and Lavi took that as a cue to continue.

"What do you like about him?"

Allen stared up at the ceiling, what DID he like about Kanda?

"...He can be a total and complete jerk face when he wants to be...He's so moody and rude and arrogant but...He's really brave. And smart. And...he always knows when I'm not truly happy or when I'm sad. He knows exactly what to do and what to say and when to say it...I admire him..."

"And you think he's sexy as fuck right?"

"LAVI!"

"Whattttttttt?! I'm just saying! That tall and muscular stature, the long locks of ebony with hints of midnight blue, those beautiful cobalt eyes...Plus those rock hard abs! I mean hell, If i swung that way I probably would have fu-"

"OKAY LAVI THAT'S ENOUGH NOW!" Allen squeaked, kicking the blanket off his bed as he stood. The wooden floor was cold, it stung his rather small feet as he walked circles around his room.

"Hahaha okay okay I'm sorry...but you do like him right?"

Another slight pause.

Allen opened his mouth, shut it, and opened it again. 

"Moyashi-tan?"

"I'm still here...and to answer you're question...yes...I do...a lot..."

"Well! Thanks Moyashi! BYEEEEEE!" Lavi abruptly ended the call, leaving Allen to stand in his cold room, staring at the dimly lit screen in uncertainty. What the hell was that all about?

Allen shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking of anything but sleep. He had just come back from a long day of running about, so he defiently deserved to have some relaxation time to himself. Walking back over to his bed, he picked up the forgotten covers, dusting them off and laying back into bed.

His head was so foggy, all he could think about is Kanda. Damn that Lavi and his pestering!

"I should have known better than to answer a stupid phone call at 2 in the morning..." The British boy let out a yawn, turning on his side and shrugging. He'd deal with all the feelings tomorrow. For tonight, he would drift off to a dream world full of Kanda Yuu.

Lavi could barely contain his smugness, as he smirked and set his phone down on the table. 

"I told you so Yuu-chan."

"Shut the fuck up baka...don't call me by my first name."

"AWWWW! Yuu! Are you blushing?!"

A laugh echoed in the room, followed by a started yelp.

"O-o-okay okay! Mercy! Im Sorry! WAHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP!"

Kanda had huffed, sitting back down as he stared at Lavi's little red phone on the counter. A small smirk crept up onto his lips as he leaned back and took a look outside. 

"Tomorrow will be an interesting day..."


	2. The Confrontation

(A/N:I know I know it's gunna be super super short but it'll be cute I promise!)

Allen ducked into his room quickly, avoiding the mass of people traveling up and down the hall ways. He heaved a heavy sigh, leaning back against the door. Ever since the phone call with Lavi, things have been so weird.

Both Lavi and Lenalee were-at least what it seemed like to him-dropping sudden hints here and there about Kanda. Like where the long haired samurai was or where he was going to be. It was a bit nerve wracking, making him think that everyone knew about his little crush.

"Damn that bookman..."sighing for what felt like the thousandth time today, he stood slowly and made his way over to his bed,throwing himself onto the plus mattress.

"I don't know if I can ever face Kanda now...if he does know I like him, he must think I'm such a freak!" Frowning, he laid back and stared up at the white ceiling. Thinking back, all Kanda ever did was pretty much be a total dick to him.

' _Move it Moyashi! You're getting in my way!'_

' _Shut it you useless bean! No one asked for your opinion!'_

' _Can't you ever do anything right you idiot?!'_

' _What's wrong moyashi? can't keep up?'_

' _I don't shake hands with cursed ones.'_

Grimacing, Allen's frowned deepened. His silver orbs closed as he pressed his forearm up against his face. Kanda has only ever thought of him as a nascence. Someone that could never do anything right. The older teen absolutely hated going on missions with him, and did everything in his power to try and avoid him. Allen didn't have a chance in hell. Kanda would rather skewer him than date him.

Suddenly, a knock sounded out, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Who is it?"

"Moyashi, open the door."

"...K..Kanda?"

"No it's the tooth-fairy, no shit it's me. Open the fucking door shithead."

Allen growled, sitting up and tossing his covers to the side.

"It's Allen, Bakanda! ALL-EN! It's two bloody syllables!"

"Shut up and open the fucking door, jackass!"

Allen huffed, walking over and yanking it open. Kanda didn't even wait, he just pushed himself in and took a seat on the brit's bedside desk.

"Yeah just help yourself in..."he pouted, closing the door and leaning back against it.

Cobalt met Silver.

"Uh..."

"What?"

"You barged into my room you bloke! You're supposed to tell me whats up?"

Kanda stared, his dark eyes narrowed as a smirk played on his lips. Allen fidgeted, casting his nervous gaze to the suddenly so interesting floor.

"You like me." It wasn't a question. Allen's heart went up to his throat, then dropped down into the deepest pit of his stomach.

"I heard you say it." When had he ever said it?! Especially around Kanda?! He would never be so reckless! Kanda pushed himself off the wooden desk, advancing slowly. It kinda reminded the white haired boy of a animal stalking it's prey.

"Two days ago. Lavi called you, around 2 in the morning?"

Large palms were pressed up on either sides of his head. Cobalt met silver.

"I was there. You were on speaker. And you told him you admired me...you liked me..."

A dark crimson spread across pale cheeks. A smirk played across slender lips.

"So it's true...tch...you're such a moyashi.."

"S-shut up! If you wanna laugh, fine! Laugh! I don't care if you think I'm a freak! Or if you think Im disgusting! I don't want you feeling sorry either! I-I-"

Lips pressed against lips, gently and yet in an urgent matter. Fingers tangled in silver locks, a lean muscular body pressed up against a smaller toned one. Quiet whimpers mixed together with deep growls.

"K-kanda...wait...y-you...like me?"

"Teh...cuz' I totally go around and molest other moyashi's."

"A...are you blushing?"

The sound of a hand hitting the back of a head rang out.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"...tch..."

"You're such a jerk!"

A few squeaks and grunts followed right after.

"B-B-bakanda! Hey! Not so rough!"

"...Tch..."

"K-kanda! W-wait! O-oh...ohh...mn...ng..."

Smirking lips, traveling hands, slender fingers, shaking knees.

"Ka-! Ng! Ah!...ng..."

"Now that's hell of a lot better than the shit you normally spout, moyashi.."

Lavi just so happened to pass by, and after hearing the strange noises coming from inside Allen's room, he grinned and continued on his merry way.

"Seems like Yuu-chan finally got tired of the moyashi avoiding him.."


End file.
